Cloud computing services provide users with the ability to store, access, edit, and share electronic files using any electronic device capable of connecting to the cloud computing service over a remote network, such as the Internet. The files are stored on the cloud computing service rather than the user's electronic devices. The cloud computing service provides a user interface, for example through a web browser, for users to access and view the files. The files stored on cloud computing services may include word processing documents, spreadsheet files, presentation files, picture files, audio files, video files, and a number of other open or proprietary file formats.
Some users may wish to access and store files locally on a client computer or other storage location. At other times, users may access and store files on the cloud system or other location. Harmonizing or backing up those files can be accomplished by synchronizing the files to the cloud service. The synchronization process however, can be time consuming, and information about the details of the synchronization process for each file is not presented to the user during the synchronization process.